Lankey Kong
A deep rooted evil, a dark desire and a furious hatred... That is what Lankey Kong can be described as. Lankey Kong costs 840$ and has a basic attack of firing a coconut every 2.3 seconds, which deals 5 damage but with no pierce with the range of a 1-0 Ninja Monkey. He cannot pop Lead Bloons Where he really shines are his upgrades. Path 1 - No Style Unholy Presence - 580$ Lankey Kong now has a Black and White Aura around him in the range of a 2-0 Dart Monkey, disabling all bloons abilities that are distinguished by their colour (not pattern), this includes Black and White Bloons and a lot of Bloon Properties. No Grace - 955$ His aura now has three static balls that float around in the aura, bouncing around at the speed and way of a DVD player screensaver. Whenever they touch a bloon it will be devolved by 1 layer and the player will gain 5$ for each layer they have above Pink and the ball will return to the centre of the circle. No Humanity - 1 780$ Lankey Kong ditches his Coconut Guns for 2 tentacles, which each separately attach to an Bloon/blimp and deals 2 damage every 0.66 seconds, his range improves to a 0-1 Super Monkey and his Unholy Presence will now extend to his range and slows down all bloons within it by 25%. No Face - 6 320$ Lankey Kong now has 5 Tentacles and the ability to strangle bloons targeted, although it is just a visual effect. His Unholy Presence slows M.O.A.B class bloons down to a Blue Bloon (if they are faster than a Blue Bloon) and deals 4 damage to them every second. His aura also gains 3 more static balls and the actual Unholy Presence now has its effects target Moab class bloons. The God of Coconuts - 37 890$ As soon as this upgrade is brought Lankey Kong is eaten by a distorted, glitchy version of its own head that pops out of the ground, who then opens its mouth to reveal an array of spiky teeth and his tounge, which is now a fleshy version of Lankey Kong. With that drug trip out of the way Lankey Kong gains 5 more tentacles, meaning 10 tentacles, and every 10 seconds a small, spiky bear trap like object will appear under the enemy with the most health with the area of a 0-0 Dart Monkey, dealing 200 damage to every enemy in its range. Its tentacles also deal 2 damage every 0.4 seconds and suffocate its targets, causing the tentacle to deal +1 damage to it for every 2 seconds it targets it or its children. Lastly his range goes to a 0-2 Super Monkey and now disables all Bloons that are not classified as bosses Lead, Zebra (Both Black and White) and Camo abilities. Path 2 - DJ Kong Monkey Rap - 370$ Gives Lankey Kong the ability to lay down some funky tunes, giving all Monkeys in his range +15% range and firing speed. This ability lasts for 15 seconds and takes 10 seconds to recharge. Monkey Tech Talk - 980$ Lankey Kong now has 2 coconut sentries situated around him, acting like 0/0 Lankey Kongs. These sentries will turn into Tentacles if No Humanity is brought and will receive buffs from Monkey Rap and Assorted Fruit. Omega Funky Project - 1 920$ Whenever Monkey Rap is activated it will give all Monkeys in range a coconut sentry and will give all monkeys and sentries in range +25% range and all monkeys gain +50% pierce (Rounded Down). Truest Beats - 4 690$ Monkey Rap is now a toggle, not an ability. Lankey Kong will also have 3 more sentries (making 5 sentries) and all sentries will now fire every 1.5 seconds. Slammin Jammin Beats! - 18 880$ Monkey Rap extends to the entire map! Lankey Kong will also produce waves of sound every 3 seconds, expanding out from Lankey Kong. These waves of sound will surprise all monkeys hit by them, causing them to produce 8 of their projectiles in every direction (If they have no projectiles then it does nothing.). Path 3 - Omega Kong Extended Barrels - 320$ Improves Lankey Kongs range by 35%. Assorted Fruit - 730$ Every shot will turn into a fruit other than a coconut, with the following effects (This replaces all Lankey Kong projectiles, including the Coconut Turrets, Coconut Guns and latter upgrades.): * Grapes: The initial shot will have a Grapeshot Buccaneer effect around it, with the same projectiles as the Grapeshot. * Durain: Gains +3 pierce * Peanuts: Upon hitting a Enemy it will split into two reskinned Coconut Projectiles in opposite directions. * Walnuts: Deals x3 damage to Blimps and can pop Lead. * Pineapples: Explodes in the area of the gray range of a Sniper Monkey. * Melons: Deals 6 damage. * Oranges: Produces 5$ if it hits a bloon. Double Gun - 1 055$ Gains a second gun, self expanitory. Delta Project- 3 720$ Gains a tentacle Backpack with 4 tentacles, one of which has a 3rd gun, one which acts like a 'No Style' Tentacle, one which can spray Monkey Engineer Foam onto the track every second and one of which heals Lankey Kong by 5 HP at the end of each round with a syringe. End of EvangeliKong - 87 500$ Now gets in Kong Unit-01 and starts wrecking havoc with his multiple attacks: * 5 Sungod like beams but with the Assorted Fruit. * 8 turrets on the shoulders, acting like 8 4-2-2 Sniper Monkeys. * 4 mini 4-3-3 Monkey Aces circle around him, but they shoot Assorted Fruit instead of darts. The Kong Unit has a 0-2 Super Monkey range and will act like a Helipilot on seek mode. His Assorted Fruit also gains +4 Pierce and Oranges can no longer appear. Trivia * Lankey Kong is a historic gaming character first appearing in the 1887 game 'Real Life' where he default danced in place of the Statue of Liberty for the entirety of 1887 until 1997 where he began making the game Donkey Kong 64, a game with a 110 rating on Metacritic and is among some of the best in existence. He went dormant for several years to get many people to worship his godliness (Inspiration for path 1) and he eventually made the channel SIlvagunner after achieving beyond godlike nature (Inspiration for path 2) and to hype this up he destroyed half of the world with the EvangeliKong project (Inspiration for path 3) and became the destroyed part of the world. * You should be dead due to him, and for defying his will he will destroy you within the year. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Money Making Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Mechanic Towers